


After School Ice Cream

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper turned the key in his truck. It rumbled to life just as Mabel opened the passenger door. He held out his right hand and she plopped her phone in it. No words were necessary. He hooked it up to the radio and gave it back to her. He shifted into drive and pulled out of the school parking lot.

“I’m coming home with you today.”

That was all her text had said. He didn’t know any other details. They didn’t really matter though. He did know what she needed. He beelined for the nearest fast food joint. Meanwhile, Mabel had chosen the poppiest pop song he’d ever heard.

There were no other cars in front of him at the drive-through so it only took a few minutes before the soft serve ice cream was in his hand. He’d asked the worker to surprise him and was rewarded with vanilla spritzed with lemonade. Dipper wasn’t sure if the guy was lashing out at him for the odd request or had completely understood it. In any case, it was exactly what he wanted.

The cone was already sticky with lemony sweetness as he handed it to Mabel. Driving a few yards forward so the car behind him could reach the window, he smacked the dashboard in front of Mabel. The weak latch failed and the glove compartment fell open revealing a bag of gummy koalas.

Mabel squealed in joy. Grabbing it with her unoccupied hand, she tore it open with her teeth and sprinkled several on the cold treat. Setting the bag down in her lap, she licked up an errant drop that hit her wrist.

Dipper drove out of the parking lot, heading home. Reaching a stop light he felt sticky fingers settle on his arm. “Thanks Dip,” Mabel said.

He smiled. He’d ask her what was wrong later. She was happy now, and that made him happy.


End file.
